


How to Catch a Cold

by lastingdreams



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastingdreams/pseuds/lastingdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lesson in how to catch a cold...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Catch a Cold

**Author's Note:**

> We need more fluff to start off the New Year:D

_**How to Catch a Cold**_  
Here's a birthday fic for [](http://unfenced-fire.livejournal.com/profile)[**unfenced_fire**](http://unfenced-fire.livejournal.com/) <3  
I hope you like it:)  
 **Title:** How to Catch a Cold  
 **Group/pairing:** Koyama/Shige  
 **Word Count:** 1037  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** A lesson in how to catch a cold...  
 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own anything, except maybe the idea ;p  
 **Author’s Note:** We need more fluff to start off the New Year:D

Koyama is the mother of NEWS, everyone knows this.  
So when Koyama gets sick, certain things don’t get done on time and it’s rather quiet in the dressing room. The latter is not so bad, but certainly it’s not good when ‘mom’ gets sick. Someone has to take care of him too.

Shige is Koyama’s best friend, but he’s no father figure, that’s Yamapi’s title. But, when Koyama is sick, Shige will take that role so Koyama doesn’t have to worry about anything and get better sooner.

Now, Koyama is normally healthy, so during the times he’s not, everyone’s waiting, just waiting to see who will be the next to get sick. Somebody’s always bound to catch whatever bug has gotten Koyama. They all wear masks and take extra vitamins for a week, but nothing happens. So just when they let their guards down, the bug strikes again. Koyama was lethal in that way, if he could even remotely be anything close to deadly or mean at all.

Now, seeing as Shige becomes the stand-in mother, he’s also constantly bouncing between rooms (because Koyama insists in staying in another room to prevent further contamination even when it somehow happens anyway) to tell Koyama things, but Shige is never the second one sick. Everyone says it’s a miracle, and Shige just says that he’s strong.

Well, it just so happens that Koyama had gotten sick during their N.E.W.S tour and everyone's running around with their heads chopped off, because it's their first major concert since coming back from hiatus, and poor Koyama has to lock himself up in another room once again. This time, he means serious business, because no one else can afford to catch a cold. Except strong and brave Shige takes matters into his own hands, because he can't just abandon his best friend during that entire tour date. No one thinks anything of it because Shige has always gone to the 'contaminated' room before and survived. Once, Shige caves and lets Tegoshi follow him, but that was a bad idea. Of course Tegoshi had to bring the cameras along with him.

So, after they leave the room, Tegoshi and the film crew wander to tape something else. This is when Shige sneaks back to Koyama's hibernating room. _"I want my Shige"_ kept ringing in his ears, and he felt bad, because Tegoshi had roped him into saying joke-intended things about not staying in the room even if he was paid a lot of money. In reality, he would stay in that room with Koyama even if he wasn't paid a single penny. And no one would know, no one would suspect a thing.

Koyama was expecting another onslaught of members when the knock came on the door a few minutes later.

"Go away." He yells.

The door opens and he finds Shige walking in with an apologetic smile. "Hey, it's me."

"Oh," Koyama says and smiles, too tired to lift his head up from his pillow.

"Do you still want me to go?" Shige points to the door, unsure if Koyama really did need to rest.

"No," Koyama replies hurriedly, and gestures for him to take the seat across from him. "Come, take a nap with me."

Shige walks over, grabs the empty chair, and walks it over next to where Koyama's sleeping.

"Don't," Koyama protests. "You'll catch my cold."

Shige sits defiantly, "No, I won't. I never have. Besides, you're sleeping on my pillow. If I'm to take a nap, I need something to sleep on too." Shige reasons with Koyama and he knows that the older man won't argue. Koyama scoots over slightly to allow room for Shige's head to fit on the pillow, although it leaves little room between their faces, and Koyama's rushing to grab his face mask so he doesn't breathe germs onto Shige.

Shige grabs Koyama's hands and stills them on the table. It's kind of cold, but he warms their hands slowly, just by keeping their fingers laced against each others. Koyama looks Shige in the eyes and is about to say something when Shige cuts him off.

"Stop holding your breath, Kei."

At the sound of Shige's authoritative tone, Koyama can't help but let a hitched breath out.

“You’re seriously going to catch my cold this time.” He says in a soft, almost apologetic whisper.

Shige grins and stares at Koyama’s tired face for a few seconds. He tries to hold the younger man’s gaze, but he doesn’t and closes his eyes instead. He thinks that Shige’s fallen asleep as well, until he feels Shige moving closer. This time, Koyama is seriously holding his breath.

He feels Shige’s warm lips on his own and he can’t help but lean into it. And for a few minutes, Shige hesitantly leads his best friend into foreign, but welcomed territory. Koyama gently bites Shige’s bottom lip, and the boy draws back with a strained breath.

Koyama’s worried he did something wrong, until Shige speaks up, “You’re right. I’m definitely going to catch your cold.”

Before the older man can protest, Shige’s lips are on his again, and he’s not inclined to say anything else, for a short while at least.  
\----------------  
A few days go by, and NEWS is at another tour location. Koyama is feeling much better and back to his old self. Shige, on the hand, was feeling a bit under the weather. Tegoshi notices this and hands Shige a packet of tissues.

“Seriously, Shige, I didn’t expect you to get sick so easily.”

“Thanks, Tegoshi” Shige says with a wry look.

“Yea, you’ve never been second to get sick. What happened?” Yamapi asks with concern.

Shige rubs the tissue against his nose, and uses it to hide his grin. “Nothing. I just wasn’t lucky this time.” He manages to say this without sounding suspicious, and they leave him alone. He walks over to where Koyama is sitting and gives him a knowing smile. Koyama apologizes and Shige waves it off.

“You better not make it a habit or people are going to start noticing.” Koyama warns playfully.

“Don’t worry. I’m strong.”

“Says the man who caught my cold.”

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 _owari_  
<333


End file.
